There have been proposed various techniques to implement a magnetic memory using a TMR (Tunnel Magneto Resistive) element.
In one method, “1” or “0” data is recorded in an MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) element in correspondence with its magnetization alignment state, and the data is read based on the difference in the resistance value of the element by the TMR effect.
As a method of writing data in a magnetic memory, that is, reversing the magnetization of the magnetic film of an MTJ element, a magnetization reversing method (to be referred to as spin transfer torque hereinafter) of flowing a spin-polarized current to an MTJ element has received a great deal of attention from the viewpoint of reducing the element size and the current value.
A magnetic memory (for example, MRAM) of the spin transfer torque method has been developed as a memory capable of reducing power consumption and increasing the speed and capacity.